Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-35561989-20180626205511
Element ideea, it's the opposite of hope Despair Element requirements: Hope + Darkness (hope is on the anterrior pages) colors: red and dark green Skill Set 1. Screams of a Fallen Hero (multiprojectile) User shouts 10 times consecutively firing from the breath despair sound blasts that sounds like a defeat scream , each sound blast deals 40 damage and the spell consumes 250 mana, also the true effect of this spell is that it lowers the enemies' morale , morale has 3 stages, high morale : the enemy is very confident and does not fear to assault it's foes {that gives damage bonus, but the morale is high only after 5 kills}, medium morale : the enemy is completly neutral about attacking, it attacks but doesnt really care who they attack, and the consequences that will result by attacking that person {the common phase of the players}, low morale: the enemy flees when seeks you {resulting in speed increasing for the enemy but the damage of his/her spells will greatly lower}, 3 seconds cooldown 2.Hysteria (Area of Effect) User marks a 15 stud radius area with red fod and a green spirit that hysterically screams , making the enemies to highly lose the morale and their attack power will almost have no effect on the user, the user can stay in the red fog, so he/she will be protected by the enemies and lowly heal for a amount of time, this spell consumes 300 mana and lasts for 10 seconds, cooldown is of 12 seconds 3.The Doom (projectile skill) User fires a unstable sphere that on impact will release a deadly explosion that TOTALLY lowers the enemies morale and deals 450 damage to each enemy caught in the blast, the bonus of this spell is that if a enemy has already low morale the spell will deal 550 damage, it consumes 400 mana and has a 10 seconds cooldown 4."They Died..." (Shielding spell) User creates 3 tombstones that will protect the user from incoming projectiles and close ranged attacks, this spell's true effect is that it despairs the enemies within it and traps them in that area, highly lowering their morale and restoring user's mana 5.The Last Light Before Eternal Darkness (Ultimate) User creates a white dwarf star (white dwarfs are star corpses, google "white dwarves" for more informations) that will alight the whole map with a white light, then suddenly, stop lighting, the whole map falls in deep darkness , each enemy that is not using Hope's Ray of Heaven ,to be partially immune to the ultimate's effect ,will fall in despair, despaired enemies will give you health (the despaired enemies get damaged and bring you the amount of damage dealt as health) the spell deals 10 damage ps, by the way, the damage may increase if the number of despaired enemies is high, the spell can deal a total of 1000 damage, the darkness lasts for 50 seconds before the sun will lit up and light again over the map, mana: 1000, cooldown: 120 sec